Anna Home Video
A parody of Barney and Friends ''and Barney and the Backyard Gang'' by Eli Wages. Cast: *Barney - Anna (Frozen) *Baby Bop - Sally (Wee Sing Together) *BJ - Elsa (Frozen) *Riff - Olivia Holt (Disney Channel, Kickin' It, and I Didn't Do It) and lots more! Anna and the Backyard Gang Like the other parodies, it will only feature six episodes. It will not feature parodies of The Backyard Show and Barney Goes to School, because Vanessa Hudgens (who plays Amy) is too old to sing lots of children's songs. * A Day at the Beach *Three Wishes * Wating For Santa * Campfire Sing-Along * Rock With Anna Seasons: * Anna & Friends (Season 1) * Anna & Friends (Season 2) * Anna & Friends (Season 3) * Anna & Friends (Season 4) * Anna & Friends (Season 5) * Anna & Friends (Season 6) * Anna & Friends (Season 7) * Anna & Friends (Season 8) * Anna & Friends (Season 9) * Anna & Friends (Season 10) * Anna & Friends (Season 11) * Anna & Friends (Season 12) * Anna & Friends (Season 13) * Anna & Friends (Season 14) Stage shows * Anna in Concert * Anna Live! in New York City * A Day in the Park with Anna (theme park stage show) * Anna's Big Surprise * Anna's Musical Castle Live! * Anna's Colorful World Live! See also * ''Anna & Friends: The All-New Show'' - a parody of the 2017 reboot of Barney & Friends. Characters: Anna 3088.png|Anna as Barney Sally Smith (1).jpg|Sally as Baby Bop Elsa-the-snow-queen-profile.jpg|Elsa as BJ Olivia-holt-guesting-at-fox-5-good-day-new-york 1.jpg|Olivia Holt as Riff Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan as Michael Vanessa_Hudgens_15,_2012.jpg|Vanessa Hudgens as Amy Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Tina Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Luci Gary Oak in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Gary Oak as Jason (Backyard Gang) Robin (Teen Titans Go).jpg|Robin as Derek Hamburglar-the-wacky-adventures-of-ronald-mcdonald-birthday-world-6.53.jpg|Hamburglar as Adam RooseveltFranklin.jpg|Roosevelt Franklin as Jeffrey Sofia the first 1.png|Sofia the First as Kathy Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as Min Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4840.jpg|Pinocchio as Shawn Wendy Testaburger.png|Wendy Testaburger as Tosha Margo dm.jpg|Margo as Julie Taran-1.jpg|Taran as David KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick as Jason KyleBroflovski.png|Kyle Broflovski as Carlos Ike.jpg|Ike Broflovski as Juan Jonathan Smith.jpg|Jonathan Smith as Kenneth Cream(Modern).png|Cream the Rabbit as Maria Snoopy as a Flashbeagle.jpg|Snoopy as Stephen Petunia-rhubarb-veggietales-1.42.jpg|Petunia Rhubarb as Ashley Annie Onion.jpg|Annie Onion as Alissa Blaze-the-cat-mario-and-sonic-at-the-olympic-winter-games-3.5.jpg|Blaze the Cat as Stella the Storyteller Songbarney.png|Barney as Mr. Boyd Spongebob will never ditch again.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Robert Prairiedawn.jpg|Prairie Dawn as Kristen Gonzo 3C 200x300px.jpg|Gonzo as Chip Cinderella-heart-that-believes 20329 1.jpg|Cinderella as Kim Jessie2.jpg|Jessie as Hannah junior01.png|Junior Asparagus as Danny Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Star as Curtis Eric Cartman.jpg|Eric Cartman as Jeff Giggles (pic).png|Giggles as Keesha Abby (Sesame Street).jpg|Abby Cadabby as Emily Elmyra Duff.jpg|Elmyra Duff as as Linda Babs.jpg|Babs Bunny as Scooter McNutty Shirley the loon-726969.jpg|Shirley the Loon as Miss Etta Kette Stitch in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Stitch as Booker T. Bookworm StanMarsh.png|Stan Marsh as Jill Mario super mario.png|Mario as Mario MickeyArt.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Whitney Yoshi smash bros.png|Yoshi as Angela Amy Rose Lost World.png|Amy Rose as Beth Zoe in Sesame Street.jpg|Zoe as Kami Donald Redesign series.png|Donald Duck as Scott 5295aa861d410f0dac6519ff6b3ba109.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Gianna LolaBunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Tony Judy dress as police officer.png|Judy Hopps as Nick Vince the Nine.jpg|Vince LaSalle as Darnell Mikey Blumberg close up 1.jpg|Mikey Blumberg as Kevin boots-the-monkey-dora-psd-452346.png|Boots as Josh Percy in Pocahontas 2 Journey to a New World.jpg Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco Bandicoot as David (Emilio Mazur) MamaLuigi.png|Luigi as Ryan Bert2000's.jpg|Bert as Olivia Sonic sonic the hedgehog.png|Sonic as Tracy Hi-5_Kellie_Hoggart_series_2.jpg|Kellie Hoggart as Jackson Goofy outfit (2013).png|Goofy as Lucas Olaf Wishes.png|Olaf as Rachel Bugs Bunny in Animaniacs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Miguel Ernieearly00's.jpg|Ernie as Melanie Kristoff in Frozen.jpg|Kristoff as Anna Penny in Super Secret Secret Squirrel.jpg|Penny as Colleen 250px-190Aipom.png Amy Lawrence.jpg Laura-the-carrot-jonah-a-veggietales-movie-9.21.jpg Anabel.png Clumsy smiles.png Mrs. Puff (TV Series).jpg Christopher Robin in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin.jpg Whitney's Miltank.png Whitney's Clefairy.png Charlamange.jpg Rover in Rover Dangerfield.jpg Eliza.png Pepper-mills-histeria-93.7.jpg Caitlin.jpg Millie.png Bert the Blue Steam Engine.png Rex.png Mike (TTTE).png Victor.png Ferdinand the Teal Logging Engine.png Ecba787d6d7a409ac6d783fe396839f3.jpg Jimmy libby phone.jpg 201218.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-22h00m38s28 zps96a54207.png 88430.jpg 1180778978 f.jpg Dodobird.gif August3113.gif 480189munshu.png Junior.jpg Up-disneyscreencaps.com-700.jpg CBbuqUNUsAEPMdP.jpg 549769824.jpg 257149743.jpg Picture 165-0.jpg Guy Diamond.jpg 10775d4dfc7bc454a5fc451f48b0940c8c438b91.jpg Waldo.jpg James03bg.jpg 39d110b294b5eb760d8581d0b595c380.jpg SuperWhy 3919300-SUPERWHY. V389396274 SL940 .jpg 285559 full.jpg 281297 full.jpg EDISON ANGIE 0.jpg Juan Jeff Diaz.png Nuse Joy in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg Drake and Carly.jpg Untitled (26).png Codename Kids Next Door Lizzie Devine.jpg Codename Kids Next Door Numbuh 101.jpg Codename Kids Next Door Numbuh 362.jpg The Character Count Kids.jpg Nicole-brown-kids-incorporated.jpg Sfkidsi132.jpg Kady-Kyle-my-wife-and-kids-31596493-250-561.jpg Rebecca (Kidsongs Play Along Songs).jpg|Rebecca as Emma Jurassic Park Tim Murphy.jpg|Tim as Ben Jurassic Park Lex Murphy.png|Lex as Taylor 1280x720-BuK.jpg Gosalyn Mallard.png Anna Says At the end of most episodes, Anna says "Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today!" and then narrates all the important details and lessons learned from the episode and suggests fun activities the viewers can do at home to learn more about the episode's topic. In Seasons 1, Anna usually says something along the lines of "And remember, I love you!" or signs off in a diffrerent manner such as "And you know what? I love you." or "Because I love you." But she always does it in Season 2 however. In Seasons 3 onwards, a child says "Hey everybody. It's time for Anna Says." Also, Anna pops out on the bottom left of the screen and says "And remember, I love you." and waves goodbye before the end credits. At the end of each segment of the Season 3 version, the clip darkens and Anna emerges on the bottom left of the screen, says her closing line, and waves goodbye as we fade out. Trivia * Elsa refers to Sally as "sissy" in spite of them being Anna's and Jonathan's respective sisters. Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Eli Wages Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Spoofs